


Jealous? Yeah right.

by PenguinLover1098



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title explains it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Percy's Pov

I watched from my table as my dad taught my new siblings how to control their powers. Most of them were 5, the oldest was 7. They were Katie, Max, the oldest, Rachel, and the cutest (in dad's mind) Rosie. 

"Daddy I did it!" Rosie squealed. The others crossed their arms, turned away and pouted. Max kicked the ground. Katie started to cry, and Rachel just looked bored. 

"Little miss perfect strikes again," Max sighed and rolled his eyes. Rosie started to cry and dad picked her up. He rocked her back and forth until she calmed down. She started sucking her thumb and was instantly asleep. Dad sighed. 

"I'm going to put her to bed, you three stay here."

I sighed and turned away as he left. 

'Dad never taught me to use my powers. I never knew him when I was 5.'

I blinked and snapped out of it. Normally I didn't have those thoughts, especially about my siblings. I loved my siblings - in fact, Rosie was my favorite. She was so cute - she'd always hold my hand and when I'd let go she'd start to cry. 

But this was different - I wasn't sad, and I wasn't mad either.

'Its called jealousy dumb ass'.

'I am NOT jealous!'

'Are too!'

'Am not!'

I confirmed my own suspicions when a tear plopped on the table. 

I was jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's Pov

I wiped my eyes and got up. I didn't want to go to my cabin - Rosie was asleep and I didn't want to wake her up. More than that, seeing her would probably make me cry even more. 

"Percy, what's wrong?"

I spun around - 

it was Hermes.

"N-nothing," I sniffed, wiping my eyes again. 

"Percy, you're crying. It's obviously not nothing. What's wrong?" Hermes crossed his arms. "Its stupid." I mumbled. Hermes raised an eyebrow. "Percy, don't make me get your father down here." 

"Please do! He's been teaching my siblings their powers all week but he hasn't talked to me once! I haven't even seen him! He never taught me to use my powers and I never even KNEW him when I was 5! Its not fair!"

Hermes's Pov

Percy collapsed in the fetal position on the table bench with his knees pulled to his chest. He was sobbing now. 

"I want my daddy," he sobbed. I sighed and sat next to him.

Percy's Pov

"I think someone's jealous," Hermes smirked. "I'm not JEALOUS!" I snapped, then continued crying. "I'm just mad that he'd rather spend more time with my 5 year old siblings than me!" 

"Uh, that's what jealousy is," George said. "Shut up! Gods, you're an idiot!" Martha snapped. I rolled my eyes. "Guys, not now." Hermes rolled his eyes. "I tried to tell him to shut up," Martha argued. Hermes sighed. 

I was too busy crying my eyes out to care about George and Martha's argument. 

"I think you broke Percy." 

Suddenly Hermes laughed. I felt myself being picked up. When I realized who it was I buried my face in his shirt and wrapped my arms around his waist. My breathing slowed and the tears stopped falling so fast. He wiped my cheeks and I buried my face in his shirt.

"Did you break Percy?"

Annabeth!

I suddenly wanted to get down, but now that my dad was with me, I wasn't letting go that easily. But I didn't want Annabeth to think of me as a crybaby. (But I was 12 - give me a break). 

"You love my siblings more than me," I sniffed. 

"What?"


	3. Acceptance

Poseidon's Pov

"How can you think that?" 

"Oh I don't know, maybe its the fact that you abandoned me for 12 years but are willing to spend every minute of every day teaching my new siblings their powers. You've been here all week and you haven't even TALKED to me!" Percy started crying again. I sighed. "Percy, you realize they're 5 right?" "So? How does that make them any more important than me?! I never see you, its not fair!" He sobbed. "He's just jealous." George butted in. "Shut up George!" Percy snapped. George flinched and glanced at Martha. "You were asking for it." She said. George rolled his eyes. 

Percy's Pov

"Are you really jealous Percy?" Dad asked. 

I just stared at him.

"Why would I be crying in your arms like a baby if I weren't?" I asked, a bit more sharply than I meant to. Dad smiled slightly. "Point taken," he said, almost laughing. " Then he sighed. "Percy, they're five year olds - and its just a class. There's no need to be jealous." "You haven't even talked to me," I sniffed. "Even after you're always too busy to notice me - you're always playing with Rosie. Have you even noticed that I don't even go in my cabin when she's in there?"


End file.
